vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Calalini
thumb|300pxCalalini es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Basada en la historia de Jani Schofield, una niña que a la edad de 6 años le detectaron esquizofrenia, y sufre teniendo alucinaciones de gatos, perros, ratas, aves y de algunas niñas, todos habitando en un mundo ubicado "entre el mundo real y su mundo" llamado "Calalini". Comentario de la autora: *''"Quiero hablar de la canción por un momento. Escribí esta canción hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven y no tenía una completa comprensión sobre como el significado mis mensajes fueran claros. Esta canción no estaba destinada a ser espeluznante o alguna canción de terror para diversión. Estaba destinado a dar a conocer algunas de las partes mas oscuras de la enfermedad que he experimentado de primera mano. También quería tomar conciencia de Jani Foundation, que es una fundación con sede en California que está destinado a financiar programas que ayudan a los niños con enfermedades mentales y tienen en funcionamiento programas especiales para la escuela. La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad grave que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Sin embargo una persona tiene esquizofrenia, la esquizofrenia no es una persona. Por lo que no define a la persona que sufre tal enfermedad."'' Intérprete: Kaai Yuki Música y Letra: Crusher-P *Youtube Letra Inglés= On the border of your world and mine Is a prominent universe called Calanili It´s my island of dark paradise So not every day is a vacation for me. Ah, I don´t understand, Four hundred... Why do these people have to die? Ah, I don´t understand, Wednesday... Why do you hurt me? What have I done? I don´t know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can´t escape from the monsters that eat me alive. Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini,can someone please come and save me? On the border of insanity, I can´t make the screaming stop I have to keep scratching. It´s my world of constant agony, It´s my personal, very real hell to me. Ah, I don´t understand, Sycamore... Why do these people have to cry? Ah, I don´t understand, 24 Hours... Why am I the only one who sees? I don´t know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can´t escape from the monsters that eat me alive. Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini,can someone please come and save me? It´s safe to say that I´m never alone, I can´t be alone. They won´t leave me alone, Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I don´t know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can´t escape from the monsters that eat me alive. Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. I don´t know any place I can hide From the voices that are tearing me apart inside. Why do these demons invade my mind? I can´t escape from the monsters that eat me alive. Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my Paradise Lost? My nightmare in heaven? Why, oh why, does Calalini have to be my home at a loss? My heart feels so heavy. Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini |-| Español= Entre el borde de ambos mundos hay una isla que se llama "Calalini" Es un paraíso oscuro no todos los días son buenos para mi Ah, no puedo entender, 4 hundred ¿Por qué esta gente debe morir? Ah, no puedo entender, Wednesday ¿Por qué me hieres? ¿En que fallé? No hay lugar donde pueda escapar de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior ¿Por qué mi mente tienen que invadir? No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido? Mi gran pesadilla ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido? El corazón me pesa Calalini, Calalini... (Por favor que alguien me salve) En el borde de la locura No puedo callar mis gritos, debo que seguir Es mi mundo de agonía es todo un infierno, muy real para mi Ah, no puedo entender, Sycamore ¿Por qué esta gente debe llorar? Ah, no puedo entender, 24 hours ¿Por qué yo sola los puedo ver? No hay lugar donde pueda escapar de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior ¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir? No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido? Mi gran pesadilla ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi unico hogar perdido? El corazón me pesa Calalini, Calalini... (Por favor que alguien me salve) Esta bien que diga que no estoy sola Ellos no lo harán no me dejarán sola... (dejénme sola) No hay lugar donde pueda escapar de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior ¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir? No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido? Mi gran pesadilla ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi único hogar perdido? El corazón me pesa No hay lugar donde pueda escapar de las voces que desgarran en todo mi interior ¿Por que mi mente tienen que invadir? No podré escapar de los monstruos que me comerán ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi paraiso perdido? Mi gran pesadilla ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Es Calalini mi único hogar perdido? El corazón me pesa. Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Calalini Calalini cala cala Calalini Curiosidades *Los nombres de "400" (four hundred), "Wednesday", "24 hours" (24 horas) y "Sycamore" son los nombres de algunas de sus alucinaciones. *Otras alucinaciones que no aparecen en la canción son Emily, 54, la rata, Saturno, 34 y 100 grados, 80 hours, Blink y cientos más. *En una entrevista con Jani dice que en su mundo todos los días excepto los lunes tiene 16 años Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Yuki Kaai Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012